


Finally safe

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Whumptober 2018, it's not that shippy but the ship is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Reynir is back home safetly in Iceland and it is time for Onni to return to Finland.





	Finally safe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Self-sacrifice  
> Character: Reynir

His mother had calmed down, finally. He had been forced to promise five times to never, ever, EVER, leave Iceland again. And he didn't plan to. Iceland was safe. In Iceland there wasn't trolls and beasts and ghosts trying to kill him. Only his mother whenever he got up to mischiefs and with Bjarni mostly out working on ships he had gotten up to less of those as well. So he was going to stay on Iceland, he was going to stay safe.

”Why don't you stay here?” he asked Onni when he came to say goodbye.

”I belong to the forest, there is nothing for me here.”

”We can make our own forest. Please? Tuuri told me about Finland and how lonely you are. You won't be lonely here.”

Onni looked away. Reynir knew he had stepped over a line.

”Iceland won't be safe if we stay here.”

He was talking about Lalli as well, Reynir could tell.

”Why not?” Reynir laughed nervously. ”Are the two of you secretly crazy mass-murderers?”

”Not... exactly.”

Onni turned his back to Reynir, started walking away. Reynir followed him.

”Not exactly? Are you _only_ mass-murderers, but without the crazy part?”

He grabbed Onni's arm.

”Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't kill anyone while you're here.”

”We can't. We have to return to Finland”, Onni said and pulled away. ”There is... we need to do something.”

”What can be important enough to sacrifice the safety Iceland gives?”

”You wouldn't understand.”

”I'll never understand if you don't tell me.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Onni. Onni stared back, then let out a sigh.

”There's an... entity looking for us. We need to take care of that before we can consider anywhere safe.”

”Is that why you're going back? Is it in Finland?”

Onni nodded. Reynir looked at his feet. He was finally home. He was safe. But what was his safety worth if Onni wasn't there? He looked at Onni again.

”I'll help.”

”Wha-?”

”Emil's gonna help as well, you know he is. Sigrun would probably jump on the opportunity to battle Finnish trolls, Mikkel is still between jobs so he'll probably tag along to keep Sigrun in line. I can help too. I have learned so much already. I know runes that could protect us. I'll help.”

Onni looked away. Reynir grabbed his arm again.

”You know I'm right.”

Onni let out a sigh, nodded.

”Fine, you can come along. But don't blame me if It kills you.”

”Don't worry”, Reynir smiled, ”I won't.”

 


End file.
